


Morning Shower

by stressfangirl



Series: Selu Drabbles [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: SeHun and Luhan in a steamy shower





	Morning Shower

The sun shines brightly LuHan open his eyes as he feels a big hand caressing his bare back a little moan then escape from his mouth, Oh Sehun - LuHan’s freaking hot boyfriend suddenly smiles and pull him closer to his chest and LuHan just love it so much.

“Good morning babe” SeHun greeted him and kiss the crown of his head, LuHan nuzzle his button like nose on his boyfriend’s milky chest while hugging him tightly.

“Good morning to you too babe”   
LuHan and SeHun didn’t move after greeting each others good morning, they just let themselves get tangled with each other for God knows when until LuHan moves around he peck SeHun’s plump and kiss every part of his face.

“Time to get up sleepy head, its 10:30 already and we havent had any breakfast yet” LuHan said as he tries to get away from SeHun’s hold but instead of letting him go his boyfriend holds him a bit tighter.

“How about let’s have each other as breakfast” SeHun sexily asks him as he nibble LuHan’s earlobe making the older one to blushed, because truth to be told LuHan have already hoping to touch his boyfriend again since its been awhile since the last time they had made love bcause of each otner’s busy schedules.

“That’s sound so inviting, but lemme think about ur first” LuHan answered while his small hands run southward of SeHun’s body and palm his morning wood through his loose boxer before he gets up from their bed and walk toward their bathroom. SeHun who is left on their king size bed turns red he never expect that his cute lititle boyfriend will initiate such sensual act like that , still haven’t getting over with what just happened SeHun decided to sit on the bed (his back leaning on the headboard) and pick one stick of his cigarette from his pack which lays on his side table. Lighting the stick that is already on his mouth SeHun angle his face facing toward the half opened bathroom door where he can clearly see his fully naked boyfriend washing himself on the shower. He starts inhaling the stick while his eyes are still glued on the smaller man who is already busy washing his hair, unconsciously his other hand went downward he removes his boxers and slowly pump his dick behind their comforter. If anyone would asks how SeHun how is he feeling right now he’ll definitely say he’s too happy right now having his two favorite thing in the world this early morning is such a happiness to the great Oh SeHun.

Few minutes after SeHun couldn’t take the pleasure alone any longer he suddenly stops pumping his dick and put his still half cigarette stick on the ashtray beside their bed and walk toward the bathroom where LuHan is currently enjoying his shower. SeHun then stops at his boyfriend’s back and rest his both hands on LuHan’s waist “You don’t have any idea how turn on I am seeing you naked as you’re taking a shower” He whisper to LuHan’s ears as he suck and kiss the smaller man’s neck a low moan then escape from LuHan’s mouth after he felt SeHun’s big hands stroking his little dick.   
Suddenly LuHan turn around pushed SeHun on the wall and snake his arms on his neck and kiss him deeply which SeHun gladly kiss him back with the same intence .

“Well I’m glad that my trick have work on you” LuHan whispered on his younger boyfriend’s ears after they break their kiss.   
“oh and since when did u failed?” SeHun answered before he capture his boyfriend’s pink lips again while his hand is slowly running down on LuHan’s buttcheeks and then lift him up letting his legs wrap around SeHun’s waist.

Soon both have reverse its position LuHan’s back is now resting at the bathroom wall while his body is latching over SeHun’s, the taller one push his tongue in luhan’s wet carven which luhan’s gladly accept both tongues are dancing and moans can be heard at each other’s mouth.

“I need you so badly right now” SeHun whisper as he slowly lower his kisses from luhan’s lip to his neck leaving some love marks and down to his milky chest.

“nhgg~ Se- ugh! hun-ah~!” luhan moans because of to much pleasure SeHun has giving to him right at the very moment. Slowly luhan feel SeHun’s hard dick poking his needy butthole

“ you feel it babe? ”

“hmmp~ughh~Hun please put the thing on me now”

SeHun smirks after hearing his boyfriend’s needy pleased, he mark the space between’s luhan’s neck and shoulder before he starts guiding his aching member on luhan’s hole. With only water that pours from the shower and their wet bodies SeHun penetrate into his boyfriend’s hole. He thrust his hips upward to let luhan feel is dick while luhan as tired his best to meet his thrust, minutes later SeHun and Luhan’s shared bathroom is filed with moans, grunts and the sound of skin slapping.

‘oh god hun~ ah fas-faster, I’m almost there!“ Luhan begs, his right arms around his boyfriend’s neck while his left one is grabbing his hair. Full filling luhan’s wished sehun thrust faster and until trailed of white liquid released filled luhan’s hole and soon the smaller one cums spill all over his and sehun’s wet bodies. Without breaking their eye contact SeHun slowly lowered luhan’s body until the smaller once felt the cold bathroom tiles.

"that was lovely, I love you hun-ah!”   
SeHun kiss his neck and whispered   
“everything’s lovely when I’m inside you babe, I love you too” Luhan smile after hearing SeHun’s confession he then hold his boyfriend’s cheeks with his both hand and kissed him fully on the lips with so much sweeter this time.


End file.
